The Road to Freedom
by Akane Ai
Summary: Florian was missing, Ray was frantic and only one woman agreed to help.
1. Escape

Hello and thank You for reading my story I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to get the next chapters up soon. I welcome all comments, questions, concerns or new story ideas.

Disclaimer: The characters from "Gorgeous Carat" in this piece belong solely to the original author and associated parties; I claim no part of them. That being said thank you for creating such wonderful characters!!

**Escape... **

The carriage rattled as it moved over the uneven cobblestones of the Parisian streets. The passengers within were silent all except for the unconscious man lying in the arms of another. He moaned and thrashed, his breath coming in gasps. He was trapped in a nightmare and there was no way for his companions to help him.

"Dammit!! Why did this have to happen again!?" cursed the second man, his green eyes flashing with unimaginable rage. "Why couldn't I protect him? After what happened last time I swore I'd keep him safe and still he was hurt! What did I do... what did HE do to deserve this?!"

"Nothing." said a soft feminine voice from the other side of the carriage. She was small and delicate in her features her hair was a deep red and her eyes were the palest shade of blue the man had ever seen. Had he not already possessed the most beautiful set of amethysts he would have coveted them.

"What do you know? How could you possibly understand? You were there by choice! He was forced to go there and ..." The man couldn't finishes his sentence, it was as if saying the words out loud would somehow make them more true, more painful. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to regain control over his emotions.

"You're right I did choose to be there but I didn't choose to be raped nor did I choose to be beaten tortured and drugged yet those things happened and just as I did nothing to deserve my fate neither did Florian. He is innocent of any responsibility, any blame. As are you."

Noir studied the young woman. She stared at him with quiet eyes. She looked to be about seventeen years old but her eyes held the experience of centuries, experience that usually made people harsh or cynical. Yet, her expression was gentle and during their escape she had shown mercy to their pursuers choosing not to kill them.

Florian had gone missing five weeks ago. When they had first arrived back in Paris three months ago Noir had demanded that Florian stay in the house unless accompanied by Noir himself. Noir had lived in constant fear that Azura would return and Florian would get hurt, but keeping Florian locked in the house had proven difficult. Noir had eventually relented and allowed Florian to leave, though only for short jaunts. Florian had kept this freedom for exactly one week when he went missing. He had gone out to pick up some more books for Noir and never returned home. Noir had scoured the city looking for him, calling on even source, using every favour, every connection to find any trace of him. Finally his efforts bore fruit. He received word that Florian had been spotted in a brothel of all places. One of the higher class ones it was known for it's eccentric clientele and absolute discretion. It had taken Noir over three weeks to find someone in the damn place who was willing to help him.

Noir flicked his eyes over the woman once again, the only person in the entire place who had been willing to help him and Florian and she hadn't even asked for anything in return, not even her own escape. When he had questioned her about this fact she had simply stated "I need only to save people. Nothing else matters." She reminded him of his Amethyst always helping others, with no regard to his own safety or gain. It amazed Noir that such people could exist in this world let alone survive. Noir wondered if the woman had someone to protect her as he protected, or tried to protect, Florian. People such as her and his Amethyst need to be protected or they would break under the strain of their own goodness. The unconscious man moaned again and Noir couldn't suppress a shudder as he remembered how he had found him.


	2. Frantic Searching

**Frantic Search...**

Florian was late. He had left the house hours ago to pick up Noir's books and the shop was only a couple of streets away. There was no way it should take this long. Noir felt a chill race up his spine, something was wrong. Noir banged his hand on his desk. In his other hand the cigar was crushed between his fingers.

"Laila! Get in here NOW!" Noir managed to both shout and growl the words at the same time, a feat only he seemed able to accomplish. Seconds later Laila came through the study door. "You called Noir?"

"Florian isn't back yet and I have a bad feeling. Gather the men and start searching. He was only going to the bookstore. Look for any clues that could help us find him. Get a move on!" Noir barked when Laila hesitated. She turned and fled the room calling for the others as she went. Noir heard the sounds of pounding steps and slamming doors. He stood and was moving towards the study door when it opened again. The small boy standing in the doorway looked up at him with his large blue eyes.

"Florian didn't come and tuck me in. He always does and he promised to read me a story." The words trembled out of Noel's lips. He had gotten more used to Noir since their return but sometimes, especially if Florian wasn't around his shyness returned. Noir sighed, he didn't have the time or patience to deal with the runt and usually left any such actions to Florian. Which was yet another reason why the dratted man should have just stayed at home instead of insisting that he should be allowed to go out.

"Look kid, Florian is out right now so you're going to have to go to bed by yourself. He'll come see you as soon as he gets back."

"But he left hours ago! And he promised and Florian NEVER breaks his promises."

"I'm sorry kid but I don't have time for this Florian will be back. Don't worry. Now go to bed!" Noir was barely able to restrain himself from swearing at the small boy. Noel stared up at him for a moment before turning and leaving the room. Noir listened to the sound of Noel's small footsteps on the stairs until they faded away. Only then did he leave the study and exit the house.

* * *

"Dammit! It's been two weeks already and there's no trace of him! Where the hell is he!" Noir fist hit the wall so hard the painting hanging on it crashed to the floor. Laila didn't respond knowing there was nothing she could say to comfort him.

"How is it that no one has seen him? He left the bookstore and was on his way home to street was filled with people yet no one, NO ONE, noticed him? How is that possible?"

"I don't know Noir. We've checked with our contacts in every level of society and none of them have any information about Florian. If he was kidnapped, attacked or in any kind of trouble SOMEONE would know, but no one's talking. There are only two explanations. Either Florian disappeared into thin air or someone's got everyone too scared to talk. Even the reward you offered hasn't garnered a response." When Noir didn't respond she turned and left the room. In the hallway Laila let the tears flow. She knew that she hadn't like Florian at first, thinking him to be a spoiled rich kid, but over time she had gotten to know him. After seeing how he treated Noel and watching his struggle to regain his sanity after what Azura had done to him she had started to respect and even like him. How could she not? Now Florian was missing and Noir; Noir was like a shadow of his former self. He barely ate, never slept and spent every moment either searching for Florian or cursing himself for allowing this to happen. If they didn't find Florian soon Laila was afraid that Noir would loose the will to live and just fade away. Laila made her way upstairs to her room, as she walked down the hallway she heard sobs coming from behind Noel's closed door. There was another worry. The little boy hadn't been the same since he found out Florian was missing. He cried all the time and refused to let anyone near him, comfort him, saying he would wait for Florian. How was it that the addition of one man to the household had changed their lives so much? The house had seemed eerily quiet since Florian went missing. It was as if the life had been drained from the place. Even the men showed signs of despair. There were no more late night card games, no jokes, nobody even complained about her cooking. How had Florian become so important to everybody, even her?

* * *

Noir moved slowly through the dingy alleyway. The air reeked of booze and waste, both human and not. On the street the sounds of the night filled the air, drunken voices, the high-pitched laugh of a hooker, the sound of flesh striking flesh. Noir ignored them all, drowning out the sounds and smells as he waited for his contact. He had finally found someone willing to sell him information on Florian but only under the condition of absolute secrecy. A sound behind him had Noir whipping around, in the shadows of one of the buildings stood and man. He was shorter than Noir, but of stockier build.

"Don't come any closer." His voice was lowered almost to the point where Noir couldn't make out his words. "Your friend has gotten himself mixed up in some bad shit. Wouldn't have known he was there if he hadn't tried to make a break for it. Ran right into the common room, he didn't look so good. A man came after him, looked to be Arab but Lady Aly stopped him from hurting the boy. Protected him from the whip she did."

Noir was growing impatient he didn't care what had happened, he just wanted to know where Florian was. "Just tell me the location and save your stories for someone else." Noir bit the words out impatiently.

"Hold your horses. You need to hear this. You won't be able to just waltz in there and take your friend back. You're gonna need help and she's probably the only one who'd be willing to do it."

"She?" Noir questioned.

"Lady Aly. She works there and not the type of work you might expect. Before the Arab showed up she was the only broad in the joint who didn't earn her money on her back, but that changed. He took a liking to her, just as he's taken a liking to your friend, if you catch my drift."

Noir's hands clenched and the meaning implied by those words. "Anyway, your friends at the Midnight Rose. When you go there, look for Lady Aly she'll probably be able to help you out, but don't tell anyone why you're there or ask any questions about the boy. Those who did that before got their tongues cut out for their trouble. Now throw me my payment and I'll be on my way."

Florian was in a brothel and not just any brothel, but one that provided for only the most exclusive clientele. It was also said that this particular establishment had ties to the Black Hand. How the hell had his Amethyst ended up in a place like that?


	3. The Midnight Rose

The Midnight Rose...

Noir looked around the large common room of the brothel. The room gave off an air of luxury, rather than the gaudiness that was usually expected of places like this. The curtains were velvet with silk linings and the furniture was upholstered in satin. The lighting was electric, but kept low, making the room seem soft and inviting. The wood was teak and the colours were warm, rich reds and oranges. There were tables in the center and small alcoves with plush couches and loves seats strewn strategically throughout the room. Were it not for the women and men walking about in various states of undress he would have thought he had come to the wrong place.

Noir took a seat at a table, his back to the wall, and watched. The contact had said that "Lady Aly" was different from the rest. Noir smirked she was probably one of those whores who acted all innocent with her clients but was really a bitch behind their backs. She was also probably gorgeous so they let her get away with it. Noir shrugged, it didn't matter to him. Let her continue to dupe the poor fools who fancied themselves in love with her. As long as he got Florian back, nothing else mattered.

"Do you think Lady Aly will be performing again today?" Another patron questions his companions as they strolled past Noir table.

"I certainly hope so. I come here just to see her you know!" Another man replied.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know." The last of their group laughed. "You're madly in love with your wife and daughter and don't need a whore to find satisfaction in life." The man struck a pose placing his hands over his heart. The first man laughed while the second punched his friend in the arm.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a wife or a daughter to love!"

"Believe whatever you want, my friend. I'm glad not to be tied down..." The man stopped before finishing his sentence and looked up at Noir who had moved away from his table and was blocking their path. "May we help you with something?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

Noir glared at him menacingly enough that the man swallowed nervously. "Yes you can tell me where this whore, Aly is." At his words all three men tensed and glared at him and those close to them fell silent.

The first man spoke first. "Never call Lady Aly a whore in our presence." His tone was quiet and measured. Noir was surprised at how seriously the men were taking this. Were they all lovesick fools? Charmed by the wiles of one woman? Noir quickly changed tactics, knowing that he wouldn't get any information if he alienated them.

"I'm sorry, I misspoke. I have been searching for your Lady Aly for quite some time and my patience is wearing thin, but it is a matter of the gravest importance and I need to speak with her."

The man nodded his acceptance, though his eye were still angry. "Lady Aly holds no grudges so we will follow her example. No one sees her before a show, but she should be performing tonight and if you want to speak to her simply place a red rose on the surface of your table. It is a signal that you wish to speak to her. But know this. She isn't a whore and if what you desire is her company in bed, give up now because she will never accept."

"Just where am I supposed to find a red rose?" Noir asked impatiently already fed up with this place and the fool's reverence of the whore.

"They sell them at the bar. Many people with to speak with the Lady even if only to complement her singing and she speaks with them all. She came up with the signal herself so that patrons wouldn't attempt to sneak into her dressing room or cause problems for the other workers. This way she can come to you." The man replied though his eyes said he didn't appreciate Noir tone.

Noir grunted his thanks and moved towards the bar to purchase a flower. He had just returned to his seat when the lights dimmed even more and a tall elegant man came out onto the stage.

"Gentlemen I want to thank you for attending the Midnight Rose this evening and I hope that you find all that you're looking for. Now, I would like to present our very own Midnight Rose, a flower which blooms best in the darkness, Lady Aly."

As he said the words a small figure moved across the stage. She stopped in the center and a single muted light shown down on her. The woman was small, tiny even. Barely over five feet tall her features were delicate and the small hand she raised to wave at the crowd was elegant. Her hair was a mass of red, glowing like the last few rays of a sunset in the muted light, which flowed down past her wait and her eyes were a pale, pale blue. Her skin was a translucent ivory that reminded him of Florian's.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I hope that you find joy and warmth in the press of another body and that you remember that shared pleasure is greater than that experienced alone, so be good to your companions tonight. Alright?" Her voice was low, but gentle as she spoke and for some unknown reason just hearing it made Noir feel calm. He looked around the room and noticed that it seemed to have the same affect on others. The card games had stopped and those who were with one of the whores seemed content just to hold them, rather than the usually fondling and kissing one expected of such places.

"I'm going to start off with a slow song, one about love and loss. It's a song that is both sad and hopeful at the same time. I hope you enjoy it. It is called "A Thousand Words."

The woman's voice filled the room and Noir was mesmerized. It caressed his skin and made his heart beat faster.

"_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me..._

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say good-bye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You fight your battles far from me..._

_Far too easily_

_'Save your tears cause I'll come back'_

_I could hear that you whispered_

_As you walked through that door_

_But still I swore to hide that pain_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might've been the answer_

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart..._

_Cause a Thousand words_

_Called out Through the Ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even Though I can't see_

_I know that reaching you_

_Suspended on Silver Wings_

_Oh a Thousand Words_

_A Thousand Embraces_

_Will Cradle You_

_Making all of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away_

_They'll hold you Forever..._

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_You've been there with me all the way_

_I still hear you say_

_'Wait for me I'll write you letters'_

_I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

_Cause a Thousand words_

_Called out Through the Ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even Though I can't see_

_I know that reaching you_

_Suspended on Silver Wings_

_Oh a Thousand Words_

_A Thousand Embraces_

_Will Cradle You_

_Making all of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away_

_They'll hold you Forever..._

_Oh a Thousand Words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home_

_Back into my arms_

_Suspended on Silver Wings_

_And a thousand words_

_Called out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Making all of your lonely years into only days_

_They'll hold you forever..._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh_

_A Thousand Words..."_

Noir was stunned into silence. Never had he heard such a heart wrenching song, nor such a beautiful voice, He finally understood why everyone seemed to be in love with this woman and he only hoped that she would truly be able to help Florian.

So that is chapter three I hope you enjoyed. Also the song Lady Aly sang is called "A thousand words" and it is from the English version of Final Fantasy X-2 sung by Yuna (Jade from Sweetbox). I do not own it or claim to own any part of it. I just really like it.


	4. Almost There

Almost There...

She watched him, as he watched her, his green eyes showing so many different emotions though his face remained calm. He was new. She knew all those who came to this place and she had never seen him before. This was rare in and of itself since the Rose was a well kept secret for the most part. Even stranger, he was alone, usually if someone new appeared they came in the company of friend who were regulars, but this man sat alone. He was staring at her intently, his green eyes were drawing her in, a flash of movement caught her eye and she watched as his hand placed the rose on the table. It was her sign, he had come here to see her, but she knew he was different than all the others who came here, begging her to be their mistress, or for just one night in her bed. Nor was he the type who came simply to be in her presence, wanting nothing more than to watch her as she sang and to speak with her when she was done. He had come for an entirely different reason, a far more serious one.

Blue eyes scanned the room, checking the location of the guards. Security was light tonight, which probably meant that _HE_ wouldn't be making an appearance, but one could never be too careful. She raised he hand and signalled to a man leaning against the right wall. He moved towards her gracefully, like a panther and he was just as dangerous. His grey eyes were cold as he scanned the room searching for anything that would endanger his mistress. He ran a hand through his brown hair as he thought of the danger she was in just by being in such a place.

"My Lady, what do you require of me?" He asked when he arrived at her side.

"Rico, I want you to bring that gentleman to my dressing room. I believe he is here to inquire about our latest addition."

Rico's eyes widened slightly, the only sign he was surprised. "You mean he's here for the boy?"

"Yes, I believe so, but I may be wrong. Anyway, we will talk in private just to be sure. Tell any others who request my presence that I am feeling unwell this evening and that I promise to make it up to them at a later date."

"As you wish, My Lady." Rico bowed and turned towards the man.

Noir watched the exchange between Lady Aly and the tall man. When they were done, the man bowed and Lady Aly walked gracefully out of the room. Noir was about to go after her when the man appeared in front of him. Noir stared into the cold grey eyes and watched the man warily, knowing instinctively that he would have to be careful when dealing with him.

"My Lady wishes to speak with you in private. If you will follow me I will lead you to her dressing room. Do not worry, My Lady will personally guarantee your safety."

Noir smirked. "I am not worried about me safety. I can take care of myself. Nor do I need the protection of a woman."

The grey eyes narrowed. "You would do well to appreciate My Lady's kindness and her protection. The guards here would not hesitate to kill you and the boy if they learned of your true purpose here. They are brutal and unforgiving. They fear nothing except their master. You are lucky that he isn't visiting tonight or My Lady would be unable to meet with you. Now, come quickly before I change my mind about allowing you to see My Lady."

Noir followed the man as he asked, "Who are you and what is your relationship with the lady?"

"My name is Rico and I am her friend and protector. Any who seek to harm her will have to deal with me and may or may not live to regret their actions."

Noir simply nodded and followed Rico through a door in the back of the room. They walked down a long hallway, filled with muted lighting. At the end Rico raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door.

"My Lady, It's Rico and I have brought your guest. May we come in?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, please enter Rico." Replied a soft feminine voice.

Rico opened the door and Noir followed him through it. The room was decorated in greens and blues. The walls were a light turquoise and the carpet was a deep navy. The furnishings were made of oak and the upholstery was a deep green satin. Lady Aly stood in the center of the room wearing a green dressing gown. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a ponytail and the style made her look far too young to be in such a place.

"Welcome. May I offer you a refreshment? Tea or perhaps you would prefer something a little harder?"

"No thank you. I must compliment you on your singing. It was quiet unexpected to find someone with a voice like yours in a place like this. It's been a long time since I was captivated by something other than a pair of jewels."

"You flatter me. Singing is not difficult as long as you put your emotions into the words you sing. I chose song knowing this truth and that is the only reason people believe my to be captivating." She paused and looked straight into Noir's eyes. Her gaze was intense and her eyes seemed far too old to inhabit her body. There was knowledge of things in those eyes that no woman should have to know. "You spoke of being captivated by jewels? Would you perchance be referring to a certain pair of amethysts?"

Noir clenched his hands in an effort to keep from grabbing the woman and shaking the information out of her. "What do you want in exchange for information regarding Florian? Name your price!"

"I want nothing. I have no price. I will help you because I have a need to help and for no other reason. It is enough that Jack was able to save his mother."

"Jack? Who is Jack and what does he have to do with this? You must want something! Stop stalling and tell me!" Noir glared at the woman, disbelieving. No one did something for free, everyone had a price; Especially someone who was forced to make their living singing in a brothel. Lady Aly smiled gently.

"Jack is the man who sent you to me. I told him to go and give you my name and in exchange you would reward him. His mother is very sick and the medicine that could cure her is very expensive. I offered to pay for it, but he and his mother both refuse to accept charity. So, I sent him to you and solved both your problems. You learned how to help Florian and Jack received enough money to save his mother without destroying his pride. Also, I am not stalling. There is nothing you have that I require and I seek no payment for my aide. All I want from life is to help people, nothing more, nothing less." She let out a quiet laugh. "Your eyes say that you don't believe me, but it is the truth. Now, done to business. Florian is here. He is being held in the basement and there are always four guards on duty outside his room. The shifts change every half an hour and the commander of the guard passes on his patrol every fifteen minutes. This means that we will have only fifteen minutes, at best to free Florian and get you both out of the Rose undetected. If the alarm is sounded escape may be impossible. You are a thief correct? I assume that means you are proficient at picking locks?"

Noir gritted his teeth at the woman's commanding tone. He was used to being in change and here he was being ordered about by this slip of a girl. He was definitely going to add to Florian's bill for this. Noir almost smiled as he imagined Florian's reaction when he found out. "Yes, I happen to be quite proficient at picking locks.

"Good because we will have to move tonight. HE comes back tomorrow and he will be taking Florian and myself with him to Morocco the day after so tonight is Florian's only chance for escape."

"Who is HE?" Noir asked, fearing he already new the answer.

"He is Azura. I know about your connects with him. Rico informed me of it and Florian confirmed it. So, I don't have to tell you how important it is that we move before he arrives."

"No, you don't have to tell me." Noir replied quietly. His heart acted at the thought of what Azura had been doing to Florian all these weeks. How his Amethyst must have suffered being back in the hands of his tormentor.

"Don't think about it. It will only get in the way and you can't afford to be distracted by it. Florian is stronger than you think. He has survived this long and would have continued to survive if you hadn't come, but he will need your strength so you must stay focused on the task at hand. Now, when the guards change at one o'clock I'll go down to visit Florian as I usually do. The guards will let me in the cell and then lock the door behind me. You and Rico will come after the one-thirty guard change, take out the guards and unlock the cell. After that Rico will take you out the back entrance to a waiting carriage while I distract the captain of the guard. You may have to help Florian walk he is very weak. Once you get into the carriage get home as quickly as you can. I will try to keep the guards from following you as long as I can. If you believe that they might locate your house go somewhere you cannot be found and stay there for at least a week. I will send Rico to watch your house and make sure that Azura's men aren't watching it. If you don't hear from him a week that will mean that you are out of danger, otherwise Rico will contact you."

"What about you? Wont you get in trouble for aiding us? Azura doesn't treat those he sees as betrayers kindly. He may well kill you."

"It doesn't matter I cannot leave this place until my mission is complete, regardless of what may happen to me. Don't worry. I'm tougher than I look."

Noir looked at Lady Aly questioningly. "Mission?"

"It's nothing that concerns you. Now, we must hurry it is almost one o'clock now. I'll go down to the basement now. Rico, I'll leave the rest to you."

"As you wish my Lady."

Lady Aly slipped out of the room and headed down the hallway. Noir turned to Rico. "Are you okay with this? Your Lady is putting herself in danger and you wont be able to protect her from Azura."

"My Lady needs to do this and though I wish to protect her body I must also protect her ideals and her honour. She would not thank me nor forgive me if I interfered in this action, regardless of my reasons."

Noir looked at him with understanding. Florian also placed him in situations where he had to choose between protecting Florian's body and allowing him to do what he believed was right. "Dammit, but people with ideals are troublesome." Noir swore under his breath. Rico heard him and silently nodded his agreement as both men waited for their part to begin.


	5. Flying Free

Flying Free...

Florian looked up, his eyes dull as the door to his prison opened. She was standing in the doorway, the only person in this horrible place he could trust. If she hadn't been here he would have gone insane or killed himself. She gave him strength, convinced him not to give up. After Azura had used him again for the first time, she had come to look after him. He had been broken; ready to give up, but she hadn't let him. "Don't let him win! He wants you to break he enjoys it! Rape isn't about sex it's about power and you can't let him win. Fight until it kills you but never give up. Never lose hope! You'll find a way to escape; I guarantee it. There has got to be someone out there who loves you and would do anything to find you. If you can't believe in your own strength believe in theirs."

Her words had given him strength, he might not be strong, but he had Noir ... _Ray_. Aly had reminded him that he had someone who cared for him and would always come looking for him and even though he sometimes hated himself for being a burden on Ray, he felt comforted knowing that Ray was out there somewhere looking for him. Florian loved Ray. They had only recently started moving their relationship in that direction but he knew that Ray felt the same way. He suspected that Ray had been holding back because of what had happened with Azura the last time, though there was the fear in the back of his mind that Ray believed that he had been ruined somehow. There were times when he feared that Azura had tainted him in a way that could never be erased, but he pushed these thoughts out of his mind as he looked up at Aly.

"Florian, get up! Hurry put this on." Aly handed him a robe. "It's not much but at least you'll be covered."

"What's going on? Why would I need to be covered? I can't leave the room, Azura would never allow it!"

"Florian, your dark knight has arrived. The thief has come to steal back his most precious jewels."

"Ray! Ray is here?!"

"Yes Florian, your Ray is here and with my help he's going to get you out of here but we have to hurry and get you ready. Now, put on the robe and these shoes while I guard the door. Rico and Ray should be here soon."

"What about you? Are you coming with us?"

"No, Florian I still have stuff I need to do here. I can't leave until I've finished."

"But when Azura finds out that you helped me escape.." Florian couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't even want to think about what the ruthless man would do to the young woman when he found out.

Aly smiled at Florian gently. "You really are sweet for worrying about me but everything will be fine. Even Azura can't hurt me too badly, not when the most powerful men in France come to the Rose every night just to listen to me sing. It would be bad for business." Aly gave a small laugh and there was a reckless look in her eyes, which made Florian even uneasier. It reminded him of the look Ray had when he was going after a particularly well-guarded jewel. Usually these excursions ended with Ray coming home especially worse for wear. There was a sound outside the door interrupting anything Florian might have added. Then the door opened and Ray rushed in.

Noir ran into the room and then stopped short when he saw Florian. The older man looked so fragile standing there in a robe that was much to big for him. _He's lost weight._ It was the first thought that entered Noir's head. Florian was so skinny he looked as if he would crumble at the slightest touch. His skin, which had been a healthy shade of ivory before, was now translucent, giving him a ghost like appearance. Even more worrying was his amethyst eyes. They didn't shine as they used to, now they were dull as if submerged beneath murky water. Noir moved forward again pulling Florian into his arms and Florian broke. Tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks and his breath came out in gasps as he tried to hold in his sobs. Noir felt his Amethyst shudder in his arms and knew the moment his legs lost the ability to hold him.

Noir lift Florian gently and turned to Lady Aly and Rico. "Come on. It's time we got out of here."

"You're right. I'll go distract the captain. Rico you show Ray the way to back entrance. Make sure no one sees you, got it."

"Yes My La—"

"NO!! We can't leave you here Aly! I won't! Azura will destroy you he won't care who tries to protect you or how "bad for business" it is. He'll kill you! Right after he tortures and rapes you that is! He wont let you survive!"

"He's right you know. Azura wont let you leave here alive. You'd better come with us."

"I can't. As I've told both of you I still have work to do here and I cannot leave yet. Don't worry. I've dealt with people like Azura before and I know what I'm getting myself into. Now, we have to hurry, before we're spotted and now of us are able to escape."

"No." This time Florian said the word quietly and Noir knew this was one of those times he was going to have to choose between protecting Florian's body and helping him do what he thought was right. "I won't leave this place without you Aly. Not after you helped me. It was my fault Azura took notice of you in the first place. If you hadn't saved me when I tried to escape that first day, if you hadn't blocked the whip, he wouldn't have noticed you; wouldn't have hurt you. I can't let you be hurt for me again. If you don't leave then I won't leave either."

"Don't be foolish Florian. Your Ray has come for you; you should go with him while you can. You didn't ask me to save you! I made that choice on my own and I accepted the consequences of that choice. Azura could have noticed me at anytime and once he did the result probably would have been the same. You being here changed nothing. Now, please go with Ray. Go home, be with the one you love and be happy. Don't worry about me. I make all my own choices and I regret none of them. Besides, I have Rico here with me and he'd never let anything happen to me." With this Aly turned to leave the room. As she reached the door a shout was heard and the captain of the guard came running down the hallway.

"What goin' on 'ere? 'Ady Aly? Who're these men? What're they doin' with the boss's pet?" Before the man could wrap his dumb brain around the situation Lady Aly moved. Her knee was a blur as it hit the large man in the stomach. When he doubled over in pain her hand came down on the back of his neck knocking him out cold. Both Noir and Florian could only stare at the small woman.

"I told you I could take care of myself." Lady Aly said as she glared down at the unconscious man. "Dammit! Now, I have to come with you. The other guards are going to come and look for this idiot and you'll need my help to fight your way past them, especially with Florian being so weak. There's no way you'll get out undetected now. Rico go on ahead and get the carriage ready. Be prepared for a speedy get away."

Rico took off up the stairs with a nod as Aly turned back to Florian and Noir. "I hope you're happy Florian. You wasted so much time that now I have to leave or you'll never get away. Shit!" To punctuate her frustration the small woman punched the wall, leaving cracked wood behind. "Well, no point complaining now. Come on follow me and stay out of my way. I have no clue what the skill levels of the other guards are and the element of surprise won't work every time."

Lady Aly moved quickly and silently, like a wraith. It seemed impossible for a person to move that silently, even Noir seemed loud in comparison. Aly gave a signal with her hand, a quick movement of fingers, silently telling Noir to follow her. They moved up the stairs slowly, even muscle in their bodies prepared to fight if it became necessary. Suddenly Aly moved and another guard lay unconscious before them. Noir had been distracted with worry for Florian and hadn't even noticed the guard approaching. They continued on their way done the hall, Aly taking out the guards as they moved along. Finally, they were near the back entrance.

"Okay this is it. Rico should be outside waiting with the carriage. Noir you go through first and I'll cover our rear."

Noir grunted his assent and moved towards the door.

"Just where do you think you're going with my pet?"

The voice sent chills down Noirs spine. He turned and saw Azura standing in the hallway behind them. His blue eye was glaring coldly out from under his hair, the look in it enough to make the bravest of men quake with fear. Noir glanced at Lady Aly and his eyes widened with shock. She was smirking, laughing in the face of that cold glare.

"Noir hurry, get Florian to safety." She whispered before turning her full attention to Azura.

"I'm sorry, but you pet is quite sick and as a concerned employee, I just couldn't allow it to suffer anymore. So, I'm taking it to the vet. If you'll please excuse me." The words were said with such distain that even Azura looked shocked. He was used to people hating him, but underlying the hate there was always fear, but this woman showed none. Noir moved swiftly out the door and leapt into the carriage. Rico called down to him from above. "Where is my Lady?"

"She's still inside; Azura's here. I'll leave Florian with you and go grab her."

"Don't worry about it. Stay in the carriage. My Lady will be fine. She will not lose her life to one such as Azura, she has faced much worse."

Noir made a sound of disbelief but stayed where he was and hoped that the man wasn't blinded by his awe of his mistress.

Inside Azura took a step forward pulling out his whip as he did. Using the same tone as Lady Aly he replied.

"I believe you are mistaken. I will be the one to decide if my pet needs to see a vet and anyone who tries to make those decisions for me will be punished, severely." He raised his hand and brought the whip down, but the spot in which Aly had stood was empty. Azura looked through the open door and watched, dumbstruck as Lady Aly leapt onto the back of the carriage as she called for Rico to go.

"You FOOLS! After them! Hurry! I will NOT let my prize escape me! Any of them! Bring me my pet, the Lady and Noir alive. The Lady's servant you can kill, he matters not, but the rest must be taken alive!"

"Sir!" Azura turned his attention to the guard at his right. "What is it?"

"The horse from the stables, they have all been released and cars have been tampered with. We have no way of pursuing them."

The roar of Azura's rage could be heard resounding off the buildings of Paris. Children were woken from dreams and had to be reassured by their mothers that they would be safe from the monster roaring in the night.


	6. Broken

A/N Gets down and bows head touching the ground. I apologise profusely for making you wait so long. Work was insane and I started watching some new anime which gave me ideas for about a zillion other stories, so my mind has been jumping from one to the next without actually finishing anything. So I am so sorry for the wait. Or if you don't care about the wait then I apologise for making you read, or at least scroll past my babbling apology.

PS All reviews are welcome and Gorgeous Carat isn't mine. (Though sometimes I wish Noir was.)

Broken...

_Two Weeks Later . . ._

"So he still won't come out of his room?"

Noir looked up at the woman standing in the doorway of his study, his eyes telling her the answer to her question. After the incident with Azura, Noir had sold his old home and relocated to London. He hoped to one day return to Paris, but wouldn't as long as Azura hunted Florian.

"Only to bathe and that worries me as well because he scrubs so hard he bleeds."

After escaping from the Midnight Rose, Noir and his companions hadn't even bothered returning to his home. They'd headed straight to the harbour and he'd sent Laila a message using a special code that they'd developed years ago. He spent an exorbitant amount of money getting the four of them passage on a ship leaving almost immediately for England. Laila and the rest of his men had followed later after packing up the house and selling the property along with most of the furniture. They had made port in a small fishing village a couple of hours from London, rented a carriage and had spent the night racing towards the crowded metropolis. While on the ship and in the carriage Florian had seemed to be in a daze but when the finally found themselves in one of London's most prestigious hotels it was if the reality of his escaped had finally hit him and he had spent the night sobbing in Noir's arms. Since that night, however, Florian had withdrawn into himself, rarely speaking. What disturbed Noir the most was the way that Florian flinched whenever Noir came near him and the fear that appeared in his eyes. Never before had his Amethyst looked at him in fear, not after he'd whipped his back bloody and not after Azura had hurt him the first time. _What had changed to make Florian fear him now?_ Noir repeated this question over and over again in his mind, never reaching an answer.

Noir brought himself out of his thoughts as Lady Aly moved across the room. Her eyes seemed to pierce right through him, seeing all his secrets.

"How did he react the last time Azura had him?" She questioned, her voice soft as she brought up that painful subject.

"While it was going on he was being fed opium, so I don't know if it really sunk in what was occurring. There was one time, when he attacked Azura and after I reprimanded him for it, he started to cry and ran away from me. After I found out what was going on and we escaped, he was so distraught, believing that he had killed Azura that I don't think he let himself deal with what occurred. Then when he was finally back to normal, I think a combination of the opium and the stress turned the whole experience into some kind of hazy dream for him. I don't think he ever really dealt with what occurred." Noir sighed then, he knew that he should have forced the other man to confront his feelings and what had happened to him but he hadn't thought he would be able to bear seeing his Amethyst relive those horrible moments.

"In that case we have to treat this like a first time rape."

"First time rape? What does that mean?"

"The first time a person is raped there are certain things that must be done to help them recover from the trauma. There are things that have to be done every time a person is raped but the first time is special. There's a loss of innocence, because even if the person was sexually active there is a big difference between consensual and non-consensual sex." Noir stared at Lady Aly intently.

"And you have experience dealing with rape victims?"

"Well, there's my own personal experience, as I have been raped a couple of times. Even this last mission with Azura, while I "agreed" to having sex for the sake of the mission, it still wasn't really consensual sex and it left me with some of the same feelings as a more violent, overt rape would have."

_For the sake of the mission, huh?_ Noir still couldn't believe what Lady Aly had told him while they were fleeing Paris. His mind drifted back to that conversation.

_Two Weeks Previous . . ._

_"So are you going to tell me what the hell these "missions" are and why they are so fucking important that you had to stay in such a place?"_

_Lady Aly glanced at Noir and seeing the determination in his eyes, sighed. "I guess I might as well tell you. I'm the leader of a military organization dedicated to the protection of all people currently living on our fair planet." Noir looked at her speechless, he started to snort in disbelief but Lady Aly ignored him and continued. "Our code name is "Nexus" and our home base is called "Nexia", it's a small island in the Caribbean that's fairly isolated from surrounding the land masses. We are under the direct control of all countries and no countries. When a person joins our group they give up all rights to citizenship in any country, though each member is given valid passports to all countries and region on Earth."_

_"What a minute. So what your saying is that this military organization which you supposedly run has ties to every country, every world leader?"_

_"That's correct. A few years ago there was a major catastrophe. Important documents were stolen from the Pentagon in the US and they blamed the Chinese for the theft. It was the start of a major international incident. The Canadian Prime Minister suggested that a team be put together to investigate and that no one would attack until their findings were presented. Luckily, Canada was on relatively good terms with both the US and China and the suggestion was accepted. Rico was a Colonel in the Canadian Military Intelligence division and was chosen to lead the investigation."_

_"Rico? Not you? What does this have to do with your missions?" Noir asked impatiently._

_"Yes Rico and at the time I wasn't connected with any military or any other group actually. I had just turned twenty. I had spent the last five years travelling around the world. I had gone everywhere and learned everything I could. Languages, fighting styles, art forms and anything I could about the different world cultures. I was in the last stretch of my journey, a trip down the Amazon river, when I met up with Rico. It seems that the information hadn't been stolen by the Chinese but by a terrorist group based out of the Amazon. The info was dangerous stuff."_

_"What kind of stuff?" Noir interrupted, again._

_"Research on making faster, more powerful firearms, bigger bombs, more devastating explosions. Basically, it was a guide to killing people. Anyway, Rico tracked them to the Amazon and was planning an assault on their compound. Unfortunately for me that's when things got complicated. It seems the terrorists were bored and lonely so when they spotted my ship sailing down the river, they pounced. The crew of the ship was killed and my companions and I were taken prisoner. That was the first time I was raped."_


	7. A Victim's Knowledge

A/N Okay just to tell you I don't really know exactly what time period GC is set it, but I fudged a few things, mostly because Lady Aly's character requires certain historic event. (Ie. Creation of the United Nations, Canada being an independant country, etc.) So, the time period is a little messed up. Not to say that people are going to start wielding lasers or flying around in jet packs or anything. All technological aspects will stay the same. Just pretend that the UN was created in the nineteenth century or something instead of the twentith.

A Victim's Knowledge...

_Noir stared at her in shock. Her baring, the way she moved all suggested, if not a military life then at least one which had inured her to the harsher realities of life. He'd expected her to tell him that she had grown up on the streets and instead he learned that she had had enough money at 15 to begin a trip around the world that had lasted five years. Her family must have been rich, which probably meant she had been just as sheltered, or more so considering she was female, as Florian. The idea of someone that innocent at the hands of a group of ruthless terrorists made him shudder. Even Azura hadn't been that rough on Florian the first, not wanting Noir to realise what was going on._

_"It was two weeks after my capture that Rico and his men finally broke into the compound. The place was like a fortress and it had taken careful planning and a week and a half of recon before they had any chance of success. By that time the leader of the group had taken a liking to me and had made me his personal whore. I had more freedom than the other members of my tour group and using what I had learned in my travels I might have been able to escape, but I didn't want to leave them behind. Especially since I knew what would happen when my "master" realised I was gone. He would have killed them all in his rage. Rico and his men didn't know we had been captured and I didn't expect rescue team to come, so you can imagine my surprise when he climbed through my window one night dressed in full assault gear. I was pretty freaked out. He'd chosen my room as an entry point because it was relatively unguarded; my "master" didn't trust his men not to fuck me behind his back. He came through the window and I reacted I had him pinned and his own knife at his throat before he could blink. Though had he been expecting me to be there it wouldn't have been that easy." Lady Aly had given a small laugh at this memory and Noir had again looked at her in amazement. The idea that she could look back on such an event and laugh at any part of it had shocked him. _

_Lady Aly had continued quietly "Rico and exchanged stories, each explaining what we were doing there and I told him about the other prisoners. He promised to get them out and I told him that I could handle the leader of the group by myself. He fought me on this one at first but I told him if he didn't agree I'd alert the guards and sacrifice him and his men to save myself and my fellow prisoners from the terrorist's wrath. This was, of course, a lie, but at the time he believed me and agreed. Rico went to release the prisoners and I waited in my room. It was almost time for my "master's" nightly visit. He came in the room, ordered me to strip and then began taking off his own clothes. When I made no move to follow his orders he moved closer and raised his hand to strike me and I kicked him in the groin. It didn't phase him for long but I was able to grab his gun. I told him not to move and at first he seemed disinclined to follow my orders, but after I shot his earlobe off he changed him mind about disobeying. Eventually Rico came, tied him up and we all went on our merry way. We took the leader back with us and left his men with the local authorities."_

_Noir stared at Lady Aly yet again in disbelief. "And you taking out this leader was enough to get you a position as one of the most powerful people on the planet?" He was incredulous._

_Lady Aly had laughed delightedly at this statement. "Oh no! That didn't happen until later. We arrived in the states, turned over the leader and it was decided that we would all be rewarded for our bravery. They were also discussing putting together the group I'm now in charge of, but at that time there was never any suggestion that I would have anything to do with the organization. It was actually turning into a major debate because every country wanted one of their own people to run it. What tipped the scales in my favour was the reward ceremony. There was a big shindig planned to present us with our medals. The leaders of all the different countries would be there, supposedly to offer us their thanks for helping to divert a world war, which is what a fight between China and the US would have become. The leaders of the countries were impressed with my language and cultural skills, I was able to converse with all of them in their native tongues, and many suggested that I be made an Ambassador or be given a position in the United Nations. I had just finished translating for the Korean and Swedish leaders when all hell broke loose." Lady Aly rubbed her forehead as if remembering the headache that that particular event had brought on. _

_"It seems that the terrorist group we had caught was only a smaller faction of a much larger organization. The leader we had caught also just happened to be the younger brother of the leader of the organization and he was quite annoyed to find out that his brother had been captured. He was out for revenge, especially against me. He spotted off all this crap about how I had betrayed his little brother, completely disregarding the fact that I had been, captured and raped. Anyway, he sent his men to take out Rico and capture me. It seems he had a special punishment in mind for me, something involving knives and torture. I never really paid much attention to his ranting after we caught him." Lady Aly had concluded this sentence with an airy little wave of her hand, as if she was shooing away a bug. _

_"His men attacked, we fought back. I formulated a plan, relayed it to Rico and we ended up taking out our enemies without any deaths, on either side. It was this last action that secured my place as the leader of my organization. One of the major worries in setting up such an organization was casualties. When someone is given the power to basically police all countries and regions, leaders are obviously worried about what might happen to their soldiers, their citizens in general. So, that fact that I could come up with a plan that allowed me and my severely unarmed comrades to overcome our heavily armed opponents without any fatalities was quite impressive to them. That, plus Rico's support and all the leaders agreed to allow me to run the organization. We worked out all the details, though most were my own suggestions and the rest is history." Noir just stared at her. This woman was nuts. She had gone through all of that, had been given such responsibility at the age of twenty, had basically denied herself the possibility of ever having a normal life and she just waved it all off as if it were nothing. For the first time in his life Noir might have found someone who was more of an adrenaline junkie than he was and it almost scared him. _


End file.
